Hommage à Chat Noir
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Marinette et Adrien aide une amie à faire un devoir sur ChatNoir.


Marinette attendait Adrien dans sa cuisine. Il venait pour faire ses devoirs avec elle.

On frappa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir mais ce n'était pas Adrien c'était la jeune cousine de Marinette.

«Geneviève? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

«Allô Marinette. J'ai accompagné maman qui est venu voir un fournisseur de Paris. Est-ce que tu aurais le temps de m'aider à faire mes devoirs?»

«C'est-à-dire que j'attends un ami pour qu'on fasse les nôtres ensemble…» tenta Marinette, indécise.

«Je peux m'installer à côté de toi et te poser des questions si j'en ai.» proposa la jeune française.

«C'est bon, on va essayer de s'arranger.» accepta la parisienne.

«Salut Marinette!» lança Adrien par la porte encore ouverte.

«Adrien! Salut! Je te présente Geneviève, ma cousine. Elle est en CM2 et elle est venue faire ses devoirs avec moi. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle reste un peu avec nous?»

«Non, ça peut être amusant. Il est sur quoi ton devoir? » demanda Adrien.

«Le chat noir»

«Hein, le super-héros qui défends Paris?» s'étonna Marinette.

«Alors, il n'y a pas de doute : ce sera très amusant, comme devoir!» plaisanta Adrien.

«Oui, c'est sur ChatNoir mais pas seulement lui.» expliqua Geneviève. «C'est un devoir sur les personnages utilisant le symbole du chat noir et les légendes aussi. Sur internet, j'ai trouvé une super-héroïne qui est parfois la partenaire de combat de l'homme-araignée.»

«Et il y a le cabaret du chat noir qui existe encore à Paris.» ajouta Marinette.

«On pourrait même aller y prendre des photos!» suggéra Adrien.

«Hé! On a oublié Catwoman!» s'exclama Marinette en consultant son téléphone.

«Et aussi je voudrais parler de la chance et de la malchance.» compléta la plus jeune.

«Tu veux dire la façon dont les chats noirs portent malheur?» voulu clarifier Adrien.

«Ou vivent du malheur…» acquiesça Geneviève.

«Si on commençait par les photos du cabaret pendant qu'il y a encore du soleil? On trouvera peut-être des idées dans le quartier.» proposa le garçon.

«On pourra même te montrer les endroits où Ladybug et ChatNoir on fait des sauvetages sur notre chemin!» s'enthousiasma Marinette.

En revenant de leur excursion, ils passèrent devant l'école et Adrien s'exclama :

«Les filles, vous voulez bien m'attendre? Je vais chercher un manuel que j'ai oublié pour mes devoirs, je reviens vite.»

«Tu sais Marinette, je trouve que tu as de la chance d'être avec Adrien…» commenta Geneviève après le départ du garçon en question.

«Ce n'est pas très sérieux entre nous, on est surtout amis. Mais des fois, on sort ensemble et j'adore!» commenta la jeune femme en rougissant.

«Bonsoir Princesse!» leur parvint une voix en hauteur.

«ChatNoir!» s'exclama Marinette en tournant la tête vers le haut du mur où ChatNoir était perché. Il descendit à leur hauteur et fit la bise sur la joue de Marinette.

«Tu me présente ton amie?» demanda-t-il ensuite.

«C'est ma cousine, Geneviève.» expliqua Marinette. «Elle est en visite aujourd'hui. Ça tombe bien que tu sois ici, elle voudrait te poser quelques questions pour un devoir qu'elle fait sur toi.»

«Un devoir d'école sur ma personne! Ça veut dire que je suis devenu vraiment important pour être dans les livres de classe!»

«En fait, c'est pas _seulemen_ t sur toi mais sur les chats noirs et les histoires de malchance. Je peux faire une vidéo de toi?» demanda Geneviève.

«D'accord, je vais m'assoire sur les marches. Comment s'appelle ton école, tu es dans quelle classe?»

«Je suis en CM2 à l'école DuSentier. C'est partie. Première question : Comment fonctionne ton pouvoir?»

«Mon pouvoir, c'est le Cataclysme. Il s'agit d'une forme de porte-malheur parce que je peux détruire tout ce que je touche en l'utilisant. C'est comme de la rouille ou un vieillissement instantané.»

«Peux-tu nous dire comment la malchance de chat noir affecte ta vie?» questionna Geneviève, très professionnelle.

«J'avais une vie plutôt malheureuse avant de devenir ChatNoir. Je crois qu'en fait, je ne suis plus malheureux depuis que j'ai une Ladybug dans ma vie pour me porter bonheur.»

«Est-ce que c'est effrayant d'être ChatNoir?» demanda-t-elle encore.

«Non, j'aime beaucoup ça! Je peux sauter sur les toits et aider les gens. Ce qui me ferait peur ce serait plutôt que quelqu'un ait besoin que je le sauve mais de ne pas m'en rende compte.»

«Qu'est-ce-que tu aimes le mieux dans ta vie de super-héros?» fut la question suivante.

«J'adore mon bâton!» dit-il en montrant l'objet. «Il peut faire des tonnes de choses et surtout il me permet de me déplacer super vite. Il m'a souvent sauvé la vie. Je peux même m'en servir pour sauter du haut de la tour Eiffel. Mais évidemment ça ne marcherait pas avec un bâton normal. Celui-là est magique. Je suis presque sûr qu'il est unique. Je vais devoir y aller, maintenant. Au revoir à la classe de CM2 de l'école DuSentier!»

«Merci à toi Geneviève de faire ce travail avec sérieux.» ajouta-t-il pour la camérawoman.

«J'ai surtout de la chance de t'avoir rencontré!» salua la jeune fille.

«À plus tard, Princesse.» ajouta-t-il en portant la main de Marinette à ses lèvres.

Comme Adrien revenait en courant près d'elles, deux livres dans les mains, il avait déjà de nouvelles idées.

«Hé! Geneviève. Regarde, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. On avait oublié de parler du livre ''The Black Cat'' par Edgar Allan Poe.» expliqua-t-il en montrant un exemplaire de ce livre venant de la bibliothèque de l'école. «C'est un personnage qui est à la fois un porte malheur et qui subit du malheur.»

«Ouais, c'est bon ça, merci beaucoup! Et tu sais quoi? ChatNoir a bien voulu répondre à mes questions!» s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

«Tu n'es à Paris qu'une journée et tu rencontres un super-héros! Et exactement celui qui peut t'aider! Tu vas devoir mettre un doute sur la réputation de malheur des chats noirs!» commenta Adrien. Ce à quoi Geneviève répondit :

«Tu as peut-être raison. Après tout, Paris a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir!»


End file.
